Start of Junior High
by Parent12D
Summary: It's the start of a new school year, and Andrew is eagerly excited about what will be taking place during the school year. With alot of enthuasiasm and much needed anticipation, Andrew is sure this'll be a great year with the other 12 characters. How will this go? Read and find out now! Rated T for safety.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! Here is another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now starting with this story, Andrew will be attending the school like all the other kids in the show, as Chaosky accompanies him to the school on several occasions. Just a heads up for you all!**

 **So yeah, in this story, Andrew starts his school days at Peach Creek Jr High where more excitement is to be withheld. The first part will be taken around the episode 'Out with the Old, In with the Ed' as Andrew is all set to get to school and Chaosky ends up assisting him with the experience. Because the story is taken during the events of the aforementioned episode, the Kankers will be appearing here. Just so you all know.**

 **Another thing, this story will probably be two chapters long, if you guys must know. Lastly, the end of this story will have the Kankers have their way with the Eds in the girls bathroom, but I'm making it so they don't get away with their actions as it will be shown in the following chapter, the beginning that is.**

 **Well enough with my rant now! I think its time to start this story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a peaceful night in the town of Peach Creek and it was shown that it was no longer summer and school would be starting first thing tomorrow. Everyone, except for Eddy who tried to make it stay summer, and Ed who was following Eddy's orders, was asleep and planning on getting a good nights rest for school tomorrow. With Rolf's use of an axe, all the kids took off with Double D's school supplies, leaving Double D with nothing but a highlighter, but earlier he got Ed to get school stuff using a coupon, and as a result, he got him some pancake mix, a urinal, a step stool, and a pencil with chew marks on it. Andrew on the other hand, had already gotten all of his school supplies set since he and Chaosky went and picked stuff up earlier. Chaosky had also planned on setting Andrew up with all of his classes and would be able to assist him whenever it's needed. Andrew was quite pleased. As much as Andrew would have _loved_ to join Ed and Eddy on that water slide that Eddy set up for a never ending summer, he knew he had school starting tomorrow, and it would have to be held off until next summer, where it would be nice and warm again. The slide ended up crumbling overnight as Andrew slept away, hoping that his first day of school would be a good one.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was now a new day in the town of Peach Creek and it was the start of a good school year for Andrew. Andrew had woken up early and got ready for everything. After eating breakfast, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and all that other stuff, Andrew was now wearing a school styled outfit. He didn't look much different, other than the fact that he was now wearing a white collared t-shirt, dark blue jeans and some neat looking black shoes that his parents got him for school. Andrew came out and went downstairs to meet up with Chaosky. Andrew had thrown on his new backpack with school supplies and such as Chaosky took notice of this. Chaosky then smiled towards him.

"Why hey Andrew, you look ready for the day, aren't you," Chaosky commented.

"You bet I am Chaosky," Andrew grinned. "I bet this school year will be so much fun just like how summer vacation was fun!"

"I'm pretty sure it'll be exciting," Chaosky stated. "So are you ready to shove off?"

"Of course I am," Andrew headed for the door. "Let's move out now shall we Chaosky?"

"Right behind you Andrew," Chaosky followed him out the door as they locked the door behind them and then moved out to Peach Creek Jr. High, passing by the wrecked slide with Eddy and Ed in it.

"Hey Eddy, and Ed," Chaosky greeted them.

"See you both at school today," Andrew greeted as well while they both left the cul-de-sac to head for the school. Eddy and Ed remained in the wreck, unaware that they were going to be carried to school, courtesy of Rolf and Double D hitching a ride with him as well.

And that's what happened. Andrew and Chaosky saw all the cul-de-sac kids heading to school too, ready to start the school year. Rolf was riding in a wagon carrage, being pulled by Victor as in the wagon was the wrecked slide and Ed and Eddy within in as Double D was with Rolf too. Jonny was riding his scooter backwards with Plank on him. Kevin was riding his bike to school, with Nazz accompanying him and Sarah and Jimmy were heading to school too.

"This is so great," Andrew was hyped. "I can tell this school year will be a lot of fun."

"Well by the looks on most of the student's faces, it looks like that is the case Andrew," Chaosky stated.

Eddy and Ed had woken up and saw they were being escorted to school as Double D provided them both with folded up clothes for them as the sock headed Ed was wearing a tie in addition to his normal attire. Andrew couldn't help but grin at this.

 _Boy do I wish I had a friend who would provide me with clothes like that._ Andrew thought to himself as he and Chaosky continued the trek towards school…

* * *

Eventually, they finally made it to the school as the kids were making their way in.

"Well here it is Chaosky," Andrew said. "Peach Creek Jr. High."

"Yup, this is the one," Chaosky said as Rolf parked his wagon and Victor with it as Eddy and Ed had crawled out of the rubble and Rolf was shown wearing a long sleeved orange sweatshirt. By the look on his face, one could tell that Rolf was dreading this day to come for the longest time. He then felt the need to comment.

"The days of reckoning are upon us, half-naked Ed-boys," Rolf stated. "It is here that we shall be mercilessly judged."

"Wow," Chaosky was surprised by what Rolf said. "That was a rather deep opinion there Rolf."

"Don't worry about it too much Rolf," Andrew tried to reassure him. "This school year might be one of the best school years for all of us."

Rolf figured that Andrew would try to lift up his spirits, but alas, all he could do was sigh in a very desperate manner as he then entered the school.

"Well shall we go in now," Chaosky asked.

"Right behind you buddy," Andrew said as they then entered the school as Eddy was grumbling and Ed had put on his trademark uniform. Double D walked to the school with Ed trailing behind him, doing a funny skipping dance and chanting stinky books a couple of times. When they entered the school, they were impressed by what they saw.

"This is a really cool setup!" Andrew cheered.

"It's rather impressive," Chaosky agreed. "Definitely a good kind of school."

"That it is," Double D commented as the bell went off and Ed decided to greet everything in sight, starting with the bell.

"Hello bell!" Ed greeted as he runs up the stairs with Andrew trailing behind excitedly and Chaosky and Double D following them. Ed then approached a locker.

"Oh, hello locker," Ed then starts sniffing the clean polished school floor. "Hello, shiny speckled floor!"

"This is so exciting," Andrew had a huge bright smile on his face.

"Isn't this exhilarating," Double D questioned. "You can feel the knowledge in the air!"

"That is the smell of fine floor polish," Andrew commented.

Eddy was now trailing behind him, wearing his trademark uniform as he entered the school, not having much of a choice as he was much grumpier about this experience. He then felt the need to snort.

"Yeah, call a nurse 'cause I'm choking on it." Eddy retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud Eddy," Andrew reassured. "This could possibly be the most exciting school year we could ever have asked for."

Eddy could only groan as a result. It was then Double D saw the homeroom seating listings up ahead and was now even more excited than ever.

"The homeroom postings! Shall we?" Double D went straight for the homeroom postings on the bulletin board.

"Good idea," Andrew said as he and Chaosky decided to check it out.

"Shall we?" Eddy retorted once again as he then sees Ed running in place excitedly, as if he was doing the goofiest dance around.

Andrew ran off ahead to see that Kevin, Nazz and Rolf found out that they were in the same homeroom together, which got them excited… at least for the former two, as Rolf still felt dread about the school year, based on how his strange culture views things. Rolf then walks off glumly as Andrew hoped that his spirit will perk up eventually. Andrew then found out what his homeroom was as he was excited.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted. "Isn't this exciting? I bet this school year will be a ton of fun for all of us!"

"I bet it'll be a lot of fun for us too Andrew," Nazz commented. "What do you think Kevin?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kevin replied as Double D then approached them.

"Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you," Double D commented. "Together again for another year of resourceful rapture. Isn't this exciting?"

"It sure is," Andrew had that bright smile on his face.

Kevin on the other hand could only roll his eyes at that as he then retorted.

"What a dweeb," Kevin then walked off as Nazz knocked his hat off his head, a sign that she found his comment to be a little rude and that she was sticking up for Double D. They then walked off as Andrew then said to Chaosky.

"Okay Chaosky, I'm going to fill my locker with stuff, and I would like you to go to all the classes I have based on my schedule and take care of business for me alright?" Andrew told him.

"I'm on it Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "See you in a bit Andrew."

"See ya soon." Andrew said as they then went their separate ways for now as Double D tried to find out what homeroom he was in. After Jonny cut in front of him and found out that he and Plank had the same homeroom together, Double D then found his name, Ed's name and Eddy's name on three separate listings, as he then became rather shocked and nervous. It was shown that Eddy at least had the same homeroom as Andrew, but Double D was still rather devastated as he felt the need to tell them the big problem…

* * *

Back with Ed and Eddy, we see the two of them messing around like pranksters, sending pencils upwards towards the ceiling, which also had a single drumstick up there too, as Andrew was putting the finishing touches to his locker. As Andrew finished putting together the inside of his locker, Double D came screaming while Andrew put his backpack into his locker.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen! I bear bad tidings," This got Ed and Eddy's attention as they then stood there looking all innocent as Andrew took notice of his tone.

"Hey Double D, is something wrong?" Andrew felt like asking.

Double D then quickly answered his question as he then stated.

We three have been assigned separate homerooms!" Double D panicked which got the other two Eds as well as Andrew riled up.

"Oh no," Andrew was worried. "That's not good."

"We three?" Ed sounded shocked.

"Can't be." Eddy couldn't believe it either. It was then Ed started bawling.

"Oh where, oh where, have my little chumps gone!" Ed cried as Eddy slapped Double D demanding an answer.

"So now what, Einstein?" Eddy asked.

Andrew then approached them with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Anything I can do to help out guys," Andrew offered his assistance.

Double D then went and pulled out his suitcase and pulls out a file drawer and grabs a folder as he then starts explaining.

"Well, I could requisition a change of class form from the district. With proper notaries and signatures from our parents, we could have a reassignment as soon as three to four weeks." Double D then held out a permission slip to have there homerooms changed as Eddy wasn't pleased by what he said.

"Four weeks?!" Eddy cried out.

"Look on a lighter note Eddy, at least you have the same homeroom as I do," Andrew tried to lift up his spirits for the time being.

Eddy just rolled his eyes at that, not going to be the same without the other two Eds. Before Eddy could make a retort towards Andrew, they heard an oh-so familiar gruffly sounding voice coming from nearby.

"What's your hurry, May?" It was Lee Kanker who said that as the Eds then got horrified.

"KANKERS!" Ed panicked. Andrew though grew an even bigger grin than before.

"Oh my god, I didn't think the Kankers would attend this school," Andrew was even more hyped as he bounced up and down. "THIS IS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!"

The Eds and Andrew saw May at the end of the hallway calling to her sisters.

"C'mon, let's see if they split us up this year!" May shouted as the Eds then hid in the locker and had to grab Andrew too as he wasn't moving since he wasn't afraid of the sisters. We see May running towards the bulletin board as the Eds and Andrew also saw Lee and Marie walking as they were talking.

"Like we care," Lee retorted as she then told her other sister. "Yo, Marie! When's the last time we went to class?"

"How should I know? Figure it out." Marie snorted as they headed for the bulletin board as Andrew then gained a questionable look.

 _So the Kankers like playing hooky during the school year?_ Andrew wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but something in his gut told him that it was a bad thing. They then heard May shouting as she found out the homeroom that the Kankers were in.

"Oh goodie goodie! We're in the same homeroom, guys!" May cheered as it was shown that they were in the same homeroom as Andrew and Eddy. Lee though could care less as she punched May and sent her flying backwards as she then retorted.

"Who cares, I said." Lee then headed in the opposite direction with Marie by her side as Marie felt the need to snort.

"She's dumber than a truck tire, I swear." Marie snickered as May then made a run for them.

"I love truck tires!" May shouted as she followed right behind her sisters as they then disappeared from the hallway. Once they were gone, the locker that the Eds and Andrew were in opened up and Double D was the first to comment.

"Did you hear that, Eddy," Double D started. "The Kankers are together in the same homeroom!"

"That and the fact that they are playing hooky this school year," Andrew sounded a bit more disappointed as Eddy then retorted.

"So?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"If we just simply ask them to trade places with us, you, Ed, and I could be in the same class together."

"That…might be a good idea Double D," Andrew put on a happy face once again. Eddy didn't seem to like the idea one bit as he then snarked.

"Are you nuts? Why would I want to do that?"

Double D then used logic against him to convince him otherwise.

"It's not like they would attend, but if they did, you would be in the same class as them, Eddy!"

"And Andrew too," Andrew cheered.

"Happy together happily, guys!" Ed sounded despaired still as he would do anything to be with his best friends. Eddy was then convinced because even if they do attend and even though Andrew has his homeroom, he was there associate and he was known to hangout with them which Eddy decided not to question at this point.

"Uh...so what are we waiting for?" Eddy then asked.

"Alright, I think they went down to the boiler room," Andrew pointed to the same hallway they went down. "Let's roll guys!"

The Eds and Andrew then headed downstairs and made their way to the boiler room…

* * *

Once they made it down there, they noticed how much scarier it looked as there was more graffiti than in the city, as Double D got out the step stool and peeked through the window as the other two Eds and Andrew peeked out too.

"Hey! That chair's mine! It's got my gum stuck to the bottom of it!" May was heard speaking as Andrew saw what they were doing.

"Wow, nice looking hideout base though," Andrew complimented.

"That gum's mine, I was saving it for later!" Marie countered as the chair was then pulled away but the gum stretched out as the chair slammed into Marie as she then got a slight butt burn from the furnace which caused Andrew to wince a little.

"That's gotta hurt," Andrew whispered to himself.

"Quit fooling around and help me decorate! We got a full year of hooky ahead of us, girls." Lee said.

"Just as I thought," Andrew said as Eddy was now sounding scared.

"What'd they do with the janitor?" Eddy asked as Ed then spoke in a spooky dramatic manner.

"Another cleaning man falls _prey_ to their _hunger_ that is _evil._ " Ed proclaimed.

"Or…maybe they might have fired him…" Andrew took a good guess. Double D remained as positive as possible as he then exclaimed.

"Now, now, let's not get all dramatic. I'm sure if we advance with diplomacy, we will be reasonably safe to make...a...fair...proposal." Double D then trailed off and had realized just what they were dealing with exactly.

It was then Eddy opened the door and grabbed Double D and then told him.

"You first!" Eddy states as Double D was then dropped and went tumbling down the stairs.

"Wait for me," Andrew exclaimed. "I'm going too!"

Andrew skipped down the stairs like Pinkie Pie as Double D landed at the bottom as Andrew was right behind him. This got May's attention and a huge grin emerged on her face as she then called out.

"It's our boy toy, guys!" This got Marie and Lee smiling too as they saw Double D.

"HI GIRLS!" Andrew waved cheerfully at them as Lee then grinned devilishly.

"And our little associate to go too," Lee smirked. "They must be good at gymnastics!"

"Let's find out!" Marie shouted as they were about to do the unspeakable to Andrew and Double D, Andrew was less nervous about it; although he was sweating profusely and blushing, while Double D decided to put a stop to it before it got _really_ messy.

"WAIT!" Double D then held out a platter and it was full of tater tots which got the Kankers shocked at best. "Um, tater tots?"

This got Marie and May excited as they decided to help themselves.

"Hey, get outta my way!" Marie and May took the plate and started eating like pigs as Andrew was impressed.

"Clever thinking Double D," Andrew commented as he then watched and admired how May and Marie were eating.

"Yes," Double D was then next to Lee as he then got to the reason why he was here. "Why, hello Lee. Um...my friends and I have been put in a precarious position. It...seems we've been placed in three separate homerooms."

As Double D was giving an explanation, and Andrew was watching May and Marie eat, Lee noticed that Eddy and Ed were peeking out from the door and she approached the door, getting the other two Eds all nervous as to what would happen to them. Double D got out that contract from before from his suitcase styled filing cabinet as he continued speaking, while May and Marie saw the other two Eds coming down the stairs as they made a run for it as did Andrew.

"This is fun!" Andrew bounced merrily again like Pinkie Pie as Double D continued.

"Normally I would go through proper channels, but I felt a more personal approach would be–" He was cut off when the other two Eds landed on top of him and Lee grabbed a hold of the paper and looked at it. Understanding what he was wanting, she then asked this particular question.

"So you wanna switch places with us on the list, right?" Lee asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Double D said from underneath his two friends.

"So what's in it for us?" Lee questioned.

"Oh, I guess this is going to be a compromising agreement for both parties," Andrew figured it out as Marie then grabbed Double D from underneath the Eds as she brought him close.

"Oh, I know," Marie grinned devilishly. "I want a public declaration of my honey's love for me!"

She then spun Double D away getting him to crash into the wall. May was seen cradling Ed as she then spoke.

"Good one, Marie! I want everyone in school to know about me and Big Ed too!" May then lost her grip on Ed and sent him crashing too as Lee then points to a motionless Eddy on the ground as she then states.

"And Eddy's got me covered. You got yourself a deal, dreamboat!" Lee proclaimed.

"YAY!" Andrew was excited as a knob was turned and the furnace was fired furiously. The Kankers started laughing maniacally as this was going to be great as Andrew couldn't help but chuckle too as he then said.

"I better tell Chaosky the news," Andrew got out a walkie talkie and spoke into it pressing a button. "Hey Chaosky, I got something to say to you."

"Oh sure what's up bud," Chaosky asked from the other line.

"I'm going to be taking a bit longer to show up to the classes," Andrew stated. "Could you gather up all the notes and stuff I'll need for later."

"Sure Andrew, I'm on it," Chaosky said gleefully as he could hear the Kankers laughing from the other line. "Are those the Kanker Sisters laughing?"  
"Yeah," Andrew said hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Andrew."

"Alright, see ya Chaosky." Andrew put the walkie talkie away as the plan the Kankers had in mind was about to be put into action…

* * *

Sometime later, we see a vending machine as Plank somehow got into it as Jonny was waiting patiently for Plank to make a decision.

"Keep looking, buddy!" Jonny knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure if it was there. "I been hankering for a bag of nuts all day!"

Nearby we see Rolf and Nazz together as Andrew arrives at the scene, knowing what was going to take place as Eddy then got their attention and then asked them.

"Hey. guys. Uh. Have you seen. My new. Girlfriend?" He struggled to ask as we see Kevin arriving and made it to the scene in time to hear what Eddy just said.

"Dorky's got a girlfriend!" Kevin stated as the kids were snickering.

"That's surprising Eddy," Andrew was hyped. "Do tell us who it is?"

Eddy seemed humiliated and was about to chicken out when Lee got his attention. She had that contract in her hands and was planning on cutting it with a pair of scissors if he didn't live up to the deal. Knowing he had no choice, Eddy then gulped and took out an oversized wallet and took out a photo.

"Yeah, ain't she somethin?" Eddy hid his face in shame as the kids and Andrew saw a photo of Lee shaving her legs in the bathtub.

"Cool." Was Kevin's only reply.

"Not bad," Andrew remarked.

It was then we see Ed being pushed onto the scene as he was now wearing May's clothes as the kids noticed this as Eddy hid in shame as Jonny then started speaking.

"Hiya Ed!" Jonny then asked. "Did your mom shrink your clothes in the wash too?"

"Nope!" Ed then took out some flashcards and started reading from them. "I am ex-hib-it-ing my love for point at May."

He does just that as we see May waving in the distance, wearing Ed's clothes as they had apparently swapped outfits. Ed continued reading.

"Because she is so cute. And has a perfect figure with great toot," He then corrected himself a moment later. "Teeth."

He then approached Eddy with a smile as he then told him.

"Am I a great reader or what?"

"You were wonderful Ed," Andrew gave him a thumbs up and had a wide smile on his face. "Good job!"

Before anyone could say anything, Double D came out from the gym with a megaphone as Andrew saw this, and his huge smile immediately turned into a very envious frown, as it was shown that Double D was forced to give Marie Kanker a piggy back ride as he then started speaking through the megaphone.

"My name is Edd with two D's, and I love Marie Kanker." Double D spoke as the kids were snickering at this while Andrew was getting more and more envious.

 _Lucky…_ Andrew thought to himself. _I would do anything to give Marie a piggyback ride…_

Double D continued speaking as Marie was grinning devilishly at this.

"Yes I do. Oh, there's nothing I like better than piggy-backing my gal, Marie Kank–" He couldn't finish as he collapsed as Marie had that sinister grin on her face and hands crossed together as she then got off, petting Double D on the head three times like a dog before walking off. Double D was now humiliated as he then put his face onto the ground in embarrassed. At this point, all four kids cackled and laughed loudly at this while Andrew wasn't laughing, not only because it was rude, but also because he was still envious with what had just taken place.

The bell then rang as the kids went their separate ways.

"No use in laughing now, Plank, it's over." Jonny said to his pal who got out of the vending machine before the Eds revealed the 'relationship' they had with the Kankers. Once the kids were got, Double D got up, stretching his back as Eddy then sneered at the sinisterly grinning sisters.

"There, happy? A deal's a deal." Eddy snarled at them from the humiliation they put them through as Andrew was still frowning in jealousy. Lee then went with it.

"Yeah, a deal's a deal. Right girls?" Double D then set up the suitcase like a stand as he then put the paper onto it.

"Thank you." He hands Lee the same chewed up pencil that Ed got him. "Your signature on the dotted line, yes? And the homeroom number there."

After Lee finished signing, they walked off, grinning devilishly as Lee then commented.

"They're so cute when they're serious," Lee then whispered to her sisters so the Eds wouldn't hear them. "Okay girls, it's time for phase two of our plan."

"You got it Lee," Marie grinned as she then called out to Andrew. "HEY ANDREW! GET OVER HERE!"

"I'm coming," Andrew ran over, no longer frowning as he then approached the sisters. "What's up?"

"It's time for phase two of our plan little associate," Lee grinned. "And you are going to help us with it."

"Sounds good," Andrew wasn't bother by it.

"Oh and also cutie, I saw you looking," Marie grinned wickedly as she brought up what had taken place. "I saw you looking while Dreamboat was giving me a piggy back ride."

"You did…?" Andrew was now blushing and sweating profusely, wondering where she was getting at. "So what are you wanting now…?"

"I want _you_ to give me a piggyback ride now cutie," Marie grin was so wide, it looked like it curled on both ends. Andrew was now beet red as he then gulped.

"You want me to do _that?_ " Andrew asked.

"Hehehe, yup,"

Without warning, Marie got onto Andrew's back as he was now blushing and had a lump in his throat. Once Andrew found his voice, he then asked her.

"Comfy?"

"Yes, thank you for asking hot stud," She then rustled his hair as her legs were tied to Andrew's body.

"Alright you fools, let's go and put phase two into action now!" Lee commanded them.

"Right behind you Lee," May was getting excited.

"Alright!" Andrew sounded excited again.

"Let's go then."

The Kanker Sisters and Andrew then left, as Andrew was giving Marie a piggyback ride with no issues as they went and put the second phase of their plan into action…

* * *

Sometime later, the Eds made it to their 'new' homeroom as they had already entered it as Ed put a half eaten apple on a stand and Eddy was complaining as to what kind of homeroom is this. They were in a bathroom, but not an oridinary bathroom; Double D noticed this and saw in the mirror a pink drawn heart with the words 'E+K' in the center as it then hit him.

"WE'RE IN A GIRLS BATHROOM!" Double D screamed as he shielded his eyes. "Oh, this is forbidden! Close your eyes close your eyes!"

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy shielded his eyes too as Ed pulls down what looked like window blinds from his unibrow to shield his eyes.

"Been around the block now, Eddy."

It was then a high-heeled shoe kicked the door opened and then entered who appeared to be Lee who was now dressed as a teacher.

"Class is now in session," Lee then kicked all stall doors opened. "Students, be seated!"

The Eds then took their seats onto three separate toilets with no hesitation. Once this was done, Lee gave the signal to have her sisters and Andrew come in. Andrew walked in on all fours like a dog, still giving Marie a piggyback ride as Marie pulled in a chalkboard on wheels. May was right behind them as she sinisterly grinned as she locked the door to make sure there were now interruptions.

"Today's lesson: Touchy-Feely 101. But first–" Lee starts speaking as she then drags all three Eds out of the stalls. "–a little visual aid. Assistants May and Marie! If you would be so kind."

"Ready for touchy Lee," Marie had put on red lipstick as she got off Andrew, whom was still on all fours like a dog. May then pried the lips off of Marie.

"Would I ever!" May lazily placed the lips over her lips as Marie wasn't impressed by this. May then puckered her lips as she approached Ed who backed away into a stall as May was trying to kiss him. Andrew then followed, sticking his tongue out and was on all fours walking like a dog and was followed by Marie, who was putting on fresh lipstick on as she was dragging Double D by the hat against his will as Double D couldn't escape.

"Wait I–I haven't studied for this lesson!" Double D cried for mercy, but to no avail as Andrew, Marie and Double D were in the same stall as Ed and May.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed and Double D shouted.

"YAY!" Andrew cheered as the kissing session started. Ed poked out from the stall as he then said.

"Holy smoly!" Ed was then pulled back in by May as Andrew then popped his head out with an excited look on his face.

"This is so much fun Eddy," Andrew whooped in excitement.

"C'mere cutie," Marie grabbed Andrew and started kissing him to.

"WOO HOO!"

Eddy was horrified by this as Lee was shown to have put lipstick on herself. Hoping to get away, Eddy then cried out.

"Okay, that's it! I'm telling the teacher on you!" Eddy then raised his hand in the air as Lee approached him.

"I'm all ears, my little teachers pet." Lee then snickered as Eddy then realized something; in this 'classroom', Lee _is_ the teacher. Eddy knew he was screwed as Lee then got ready to kiss Eddy.

"Oh sh-!"

He couldn't finish that as Lee then tackled Eddy with those huge big red lips of hers and got him into the same stall the others were in as the Eds were crying for mercy, the Kankers kissed away, and Andrew was enjoying every moment of it.

"THIS IS AWESOME! BEST START OF THE SCHOOL YEAR EVER!" Andrew whooped loudly.

 _Andrew is so cute!_ Marie thought to herself as the kissing continued.

It was then revealed that the homeroom was in fact a girls bathroom after all and the Kankers kept kissing and having their way with the Eds in the girls bathroom, unaware that their deed wouldn't come without a very serious consequence later that day…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, THIS PART BECAME LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, LONG STORY SHORT, NEXT TIME, THE KANKERS END UP GETTING PUNISHED FOR WHAT THEY DID TO THE EDS IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM, SO THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THEIR ACTIONS, THEY'LL HAVE TO ATTEND THEIR CLASSES AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE TRANSPIRING TOO! HOW WILL IT ALL TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now the first half involves the punishment that the Kankers get for making out with the Eds in the girls bathroom, as well as an issue with the lack of a janitor, Andrew being approached for such, and other stuff; including Ed and Eddy (whenever they got together), pulling a bunch of pranks on the staff and earning themselves detentions as a result. A lot of unanswered questions on Andrew's mind will occur as well.**

 **As for the second half, it takes place during the episode 'Cool Hand Ed', several weeks later as it mainly focuses on Andrew and what is going on while the Eds, and Jonny and Plank are trying to break out of school.**

 **Now how will this all turn out? Find out now!**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

It was another beautiful day in Peach Creek and at Peach Creek Jr. High. Yesterday, the Kankers were discovered to be having their way with the Eds in the girls' bathroom. As such, the Kankers were all given a forced detention for a week for what they did to the Eds. Another thing that happened was that the Kankers were now being forced to take part in their classes, otherwise a notification would be sent out to the parents (or their mother), and then big trouble would occur as a result. Therefore, they had no choice but to take part and attend all of their classes.

Andrew on the other hand, wasn't given a detention. However, the disappearance of where the janitor went brought some questionable looks from the staff. As such, they approached Andrew and had him be assigned for janitorial duty for the week until they could find a new janitor. Andrew wasn't given a choice by them; he was forced into it, not that he was bothered by it, because he felt like it would be a fun experience. The janitorial duty that Andrew was set on was for one hour after school for the week, which was coincidentally, right on the same time that the Kankers were serving their detention sentences for the week for one hour. Andrew would constantly run into the Kankers several times after school. One example of such was in the afternoon after school where a part of the Kanker's detention was cleaning up the mess that was left behind, which wasn't pleasant for them. The Kanker were rather upset by it.

"This stinks…" Lee in particular grumbled.

"Yeah, quite literally," Marie retorted too in aggravation as May could only sigh. Andrew, dressed as a janitor tried to lift up their spirits at every opportunity he could.

"Don't get too upset girls," Andrew reassured them. "This is only for a week, and frankly, this doesn't seem all _too_ bad."

The Kankers weren't in the mood to deal with Andrew's everlasting optimism, but they also weren't up to breaking down his spirit, so they just left it at that as the Kankers served their detention sentence…

* * *

A week has passed as the Kankers were let off of their detention sentence, but they still had to attend their classes no matter what. Andrew was also let off of janitorial duty as the school managed to hire themselves a new janitor. A couple of weeks have passed and a couple of questions flooded through Andrew's mind. One of them was the fact that only 12 students plus himself were attending the school and he there was no sight of any other students in the area, which made him question as to why the school was so big if there were only so very few students. Another question that Andrew had was that for every class, the teacher was hardly ever around. The classroom assignments were always written on the board for the students to do, but the teacher was never there to keep an eye on them. This confused Andrew, as he could only think that the teachers, principal and all the other staff members were always away doing something fun and exciting, like having a disco party of some kind, even though they were informed if the students were doing anything suspicious.

Around that same time, even though the Eds were to be separated from homerooms for a couple more weeks, whenever Ed and Eddy were together, they'd take the opportunity that they have together and pulls some devious pranks on the teachers and staff, always earning themselves a bunch of detentions as a result, but Eddy felt like this was worth it, and Ed was following Eddy's orders. Every time Andrew witnessed them pull them on the staff, all he could do was shake his head, knowing that they did something that they shouldn't have…

* * *

Weeks have passed since they started school and the Eds were finally allowed to be given the same homeroom (despite the pranks Ed and Eddy pulled) and they had the same homeroom as Andrew, which Andrew welcomes with open arms. Andrew was overjoyed by this.

"I'm so happy that the Eds are in the same homeroom as me," Andrew admitted to his comrade Chaosky.

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't give any of the staff members problems," Chaosky was also aware of the pranks that Ed and Eddy pulled.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Andrew then brought up. "I never get to see any of the teachers in the classes that I have Chaosky. What do you think is up with that?"

"Hmmm… I wish I had an answer to that Andrew, but I don't," Chaosky told him. "For all I know, I think they could be doing anything away from the 13 students that attend this school."

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew then spoke. "Do you think the staff members are having a…oh, I don't know, a disco party of some sort?"

Chaosky was taken aback by that, but he also wasn't surprised, coming from Andrew who has an overly excited kind of personality. Chaosky just shrugged his shoulders as a result.

"It's possible," Chaosky guessed. "They could be doing anything at this point…"

"Yeah you're right Chaosky," Andrew just went with it as he continued his work, with Chaosky helping him every step of the way…

* * *

Time has passed and it almost the end of the week for school. On this particular day, Andrew decided to take part in all of his classes and greet most of the others that he'd run into, one of which was Nazz; who happened to be a very close friend of Andrew's and they'd usually chat about stuff whenever it was possible. Aside from that, Andrew would normally join the Kankers for lunch several times. On this particular day, Andrew was completely oblivious to the absence of the Eds, and the strange behavior of Jonny who was sitting at the same table. We see May about to eat her food when Marie sucked it all up through a straw, probably because she didn't have a lunch on her. May wasn't pleased about this, but Andrew did something about that, by pulling out a backup lunch from hammer space, where at this point, no one felt like bothering to ask how he did that. Regardless, lunch went by as normal as it could.

Afterwards, Andrew was in another class writing a paper with Chaosky's assistance as he had no idea that the Eds, and Jonny and Plank went missing from the school. Chaosky had then made a suggestion on how they could accomplish this paper.

"Hey Andrew, I think it'd be easy if we go into the library to accomplish this paper," Chaosky suggested.

"Great idea Chaosky," Andrew stood up. "Let's just fill out the form on the board that we have left the classroom to take care of business in the library for a bit."

"Good idea bud," Chaosky thought this was a good idea. "Let's go for it."

Andrew then filled out the form on the board as they then headed for the library…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, we see Nazz enter the library holding a clipboard on hands as she was looking for someone to do her a favor. She scanned the area and she caught her eyes on a replica of Double D, who was pretending to read to avoid any suspicions. Nazz didn't notice it at first as she then approached him and decided to ask 'him' a favor. Starting to twirl her hair, she then started speaking.

"Um, Double D, I was wondering if you would sign my petition," She showed him a petition that was signed by only two people at the moment; herself and Andrew, who gladly decided to sign it. "It's for, like, cuter guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Truth be told, Nazz knew that the original janitor went missing the first week of school and that after the incident that the Kankers caused, Andrew was put onto the duty, and while Nazz thought seeing Andrew as a janitor was really cute, especially due to his optimistic behavior, she also knew that it was only temporary and a week later, a new janitor was hired, and from some rumors, the janitor wasn't all that attractive and Nazz really didn't seem thrilled by it. As such, she started a petition to have something done about it that and she signed it, and Andrew signed it too afterwards.

A moment has passed as Nazz noticed that 'Double D' wasn't responding. She grew a little annoyed by this.

"Double D?" Nazz asked with both annoyance and concern.

It was then Andrew and Chaosky entered the library as Andrew noticed Nazz trying to talk to the Double D dummy.

"Hey, wonder what Nazz wants from Double D?" Andrew questioned as Chaosky shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to find us a spot bud," Chaosky informed.

"Alright, I'm going to see what Nazz is doing," Andrew stated.

"Fine by me," Chaosky wasn't bothered by it as he went to find a spot.

Nazz was still wondering if something was wrong with Double D when Andrew approached her.

"Hey Nazz, what's up," Andrew got her attention. "Trying to get Double D to sign that petition?"

"Yeah buddy, but Double D is not responding," Nazz stated. "I'm not sure if he's sick, if he's got a fever, or if something else is wrong…"

Knowing that this concerned Nazz, Andrew examined him the best he could as he then started thinking afterwards.

"Hmmm…" Andrew then came up with a good reason for it. "Maybe he's just sleeping sitting up and lost track of what was going on around him."

Nazz studied Double D's position and realized that Andrew could be right; he wasn't moving and he was sitting up while supposedly skimming through a book.

"You could be right Andrew," Nazz agreed. "I think I should attempt to wake him up though, just in case."

"Good idea Nazz," Andrew liked the sound of the idea.

Nazz then went and poked the dummy hard enough to get his attention. It was then the head of the dummy fell off as Andrew gained a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my…" Andrew didn't like this as Nazz picked up the head and examined it. She then realized something as it clicked in her head.

"Wait just a second Andrew…" Nazz started. "Something not right here bro."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "Double D's face isn't colored pink, and his eyes aren't made from buttons."

"Uh, that's true dude," Nazz agreed with Andrew as she then said. "There's also the fact that Double D's head wouldn't fall off like this."

"That's also true Nazz," Andrew then came to a conclusion as he then asked the blonde cheerleader. "You know what this means, don't you Nazz?"

"I do buddy," Nazz nodded as she then said. "This isn't the real Double D; it's a dummy."

"Exactly," Andrew then thought about how today went and he hasn't seen the Eds at all. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen the Eds at all today Nazz."

"Neither have I bro," Nazz said. "I haven't seen them all day."

"I've also noticed that Jonny and Plank have gone missing too," Andrew explained. "The last time I saw them was at lunch, but I had no idea what Jonny was doing or what he was planning."

"This is a strange case that has occurred buddy," Nazz spent the next moment thinking along with Andrew when they came to a conclusion as to where the Eds and Jonny have disappeared to. It then hit Nazz as to where they disappeared to.

"Wait a minute Andrew, I think I know what happened to them," Nazz stated. Andrew then figured it out too as he then started to ask.

"Nazz, you saying that they…?"

"Yes, I believe that they had…" Nazz had started as Andrew and Nazz brought their heads close together and they held hands, crossing their fingers together in a friendship manner as they then both said at the same time.

"Skipped, school," They spoke loud enough that the staff had overheard that.

The two of them remained in that position as the sirens started going off, indicating that some students have decided to flee from school without them knowing at first. Andrew and Nazz let go of each others hands as they got out of that position. Not wanting to bother with the siren, Andrew then felt the need to ask Nazz something.

"So anyway Nazz, would you mind helping me out with my paper," Andrew asked. "Chaosky's already helping me with it a little but I could also use the extra assistance."

"Sure dude," Nazz smiled warmly. "I'm on a break anyway and I'm not needed for any of my classes right now, so I'd be more than happy to help you with your paper buddy."

"Thanks Nazz," Andrew smiled happily too.

"Your welcome bud," Nazz grinned. "Let's go and get that done buddy."

"You got it."

They both went over to where Chaosky was sitting as they all got started on work with both Chaosky and Nazz helping Andrew out with his paper, and because of that, Andrew was getting the paper done faster than he expected with the extra hand…

* * *

Eventually it was almost the end of the school day as Andrew had completed that paper.

"Well it's all done," Andrew was relieved. "Thank you for that Chaosky."

"It was my pleasure Andrew," Chaosky smiled.

"And thank you Nazz for helping me out with that," Andrew thanked his blonde cheerleading buddy.

"Your welcome dude," Nazz got up. "I should get going now buddy, Kevin and Rolf probably want me to join them after school. I talk to you later okay Andrew?"

"You got it Nazz," Andrew smiled. "See ya later."

Andrew waved bye as Nazz walked out of the library, waving farewell to Andrew as well as she left. Once she was gone, Andrew and Chaosky got out of their seats.

"Well Andrew, it's almost the end of the school day now," Chaosky informed him. "I think we should head back and get ready to head on home."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew smiled at the idea. "Let's go."

It was then they heard someone shout in the distance, outside of the school to be exact.

"MY NAME IS ED! FLY ME!"

"Did you hear that Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"I think I did," Chaosky was skeptical as to where that came from. "Let's not worry about it now. Let's go."

"Got it Chaosky."

They both left the library and decided to get ready to head on home…

* * *

Eventually, once they had packed up and were ready to head back to the cul-de-sac with the other kids, the bell then rang as the front door entrance slammed into the bruised up Eds who's plan to break from school failed as we see Sarah and Jimmy walking out of the school along with Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Andrew and Chaosky as they were talking amongst each other about different stuff. Kevin in particular spoke.

"Let's go to my place for an after-school snack." Kevin suggested.

"Sounds cool, Kevin." Nazz loved the idea as did Rolf.

"Rolf will join you." Rolf offered.

"Three's a crowd, dude." Kevin commented, not bothered by it.

"Can I join in too," Andrew asked. "I have some cookies I'd like to share."

"Rolf would love to try some of your cookies yes?" Rolf spoke.

"That would be awesome Andrew," Nazz commented too.

"Whatever man," Kevin simply said.

"Alright," Andrew grinned. "This'll be fun."

"Hallo?" Rolf said knowingly.

"I'll meet up with you later Andrew," Chaosky said. "I have some business to attend to back at the house."

"Okay, see you later on Chaosky," Andrew said as they all left the school, leaving the Eds in their wrecked plane that was their ticket to freedom. Ed in particular felt like asking.

"Are we free yet?"

Eddy then decided to criticize Double D for what had backfired in the plan.

"This is all your fault, Sockhead."

Double D rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner as he then retorted.

"What was I thinking, Eddy."

"I'm okay!" Jonny cried out as he was ejected from the escape plane in the middle of the field due to carrying too much weight in the plane which caused it to loose altitude. They all remained on the school scene for awhile…

* * *

Okay long story short, the Eds, and Jonny all received a detention for trying to break from school, which upset Double D as he states that he has never been given a detention before, but Eddy told him its nothing to worry about, as he and Ed get them all the time. They had to attend detention for the entire week after school, and boy, it wasn't an enjoyable one either. Andrew had found out about this and felt sorry for them all, but unfortunately, he knew that they brought it upon themselves and there was no way around it, so it was what it was.

Later that evening, Andrew had eaten dinner and had decided to turn in for the night along with Chaosky, after having a long day today. Andrew could only wait in excitement as he wondered just how exciting the school year will be for them. Andrew could only hope that the school year will have a lot of fun and exciting mishaps that'll take place just like what occurred this summer. As this was all wrapping around Andrew's mind, Andrew then drifted off into a deep sleep, as it was now the end of the story, with more events for Andrew to withstand that'll be occurring soon. Only time will tell what they would be…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, I'M ENDING THE STORY HERE, JUST DID THIS TO HAVE THE KANKERS GET A PUNISHMENT FOR THEIR ACTIONS, AS WELL AS SHOWING NAZZ IN A DIFFERENT LIGHT THAN A DUMB BLONDE LIKE SHE WAS IN THE EPISODE 'COOL HAND ED'. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT READERS! I THINK I DID GOO WITH IT!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IDEA ON MIND THAT I'D LIKE TO DO, BUT THAT'LL WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW TO DO! THE NEXT STORY AND SEVERAL OTHERS I'LL BE DOING WILL BE REVOLVING ON DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERES ASIDE FROM HUMOR AND GIVE THE OTHER CHARACTERS SOME HIDDEN DEPTH, AMONG OTHER STUFF! WHAT'S THE NEXT STORY THAT'LL BE MADE? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU'D LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! THAT BEING SAID, I SHOULD JUST SAY THIS; GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


End file.
